


На руинах Шиганшины

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто–то ждет, кто–то ищет, а кто–то забывает</p>
            </blockquote>





	На руинах Шиганшины

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ после 50-й главы
> 
> 2\. Иллюстрации к фанфику:
> 
> \- http://s019.radikal.ru/i644/1505/21/9c8c683d68e4.png
> 
> \- http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/05/bab4421b3ca6e422b63f689d6c50231f.png
> 
> \- http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/06/7e88ee968b08ab47a872cc7d6cdb055a.png
> 
> 3\. Написано на Shingeki no BB-2015

Имир · ∩ · ∩

После дождя обычно пахнет мокрой листвой и свежестью. Что в Яркеле, что в Тросте, что за Стенами. Но только не здесь.

Имир глубоко вздохнула и зажмурилась. Воздух был пропитан удушливым запахом, который невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Сладковатый, терпкий до тошноты аромат разложения и гниющих тел.

— Никакого огня, — негромко произнес Бертольд. — Не будем привлекать внимания.

Райнер кивнул, соглашаясь, а Имир закатила глаза:

— Идиоты? Ни одной живой души вокруг! Кого нам бояться? — Сказала — и сама же поморщилась. Голос звучал гулко и неуместно среди развалин, словно веселая трепотня на кладбище. 

Тишина давила, заставляла беспрестанно оглядываться и тише ступать. Покосившиеся двери, выбитые окна, зияющие провалы крыш и облупившаяся штукатурка мешались с буйной растительностью. Молодые деревца с посвежевшими от дождя кронами, заросли крапивы с желто–белыми бусинками соцветий на макушках, листья лопуха, даже на вид шершавые, как кошачий язык. Уже не город, но еще и не лес.

Имир отчаянно мерзла, и если окоченевшие кисти рук удавалось хоть немного согреть под мышками, голая нога, поджимай не поджимай, теплее не становилась. Под конец их бешеной гонки она всерьез подумывала отхватить зубами рукав хоть чьей–нибудь куртки и обмотать ступню. Или стянуть с одного из этих ублюдков штаны — полностью экипированные, чхать они хотели на ее посиневшие губы и тот факт, что оттяпанные конечности отрастают без сапог и ботинок. 

— Никакого огня. — Берт говорил равнодушно, но пристальный взгляд выдавал его с потрохами. Было ясно — в этом вопросе ей не уступят.

Все, что она хотела — это согреться. Но кто церемонится с трофеем, вынужденным союзником и без пяти минут трупом? Да и посвящать этот труп в подробности никто не торопился. По пути ни Райнер, ни Бертольд не сказали ни слова о том, что они забыли здесь, в Шиганшине.

∩ · ∩ · ∩

По дороге они попали под дождь — долгий, хлесткий, обжигающе–ледяной. Вцепившись в загривок Бронированного, Имир стучала зубами от холода, проклинала свою мягкотелость и отчаянно, беззастенчиво ликовала — ей, смертнице, подарили отсрочку. Пусть ненадолго, но ей хватит. Должно хватить, чтобы вновь пройти по краю и сбежать. 

Надежда, призрачная и невесомая, окрыляла вернее бесполезных нашивок и пьянила похлеще самопального бренди. Маятник качнется обратно, сторожа допустят промах, а лазейка рано или поздно найдется.

Шанс есть всегда.

 

Вырвавшись из сумятицы боя — дикой мешанины из титанов, разведчиков и щедрых проклятий — они сделали привал нескоро: только когда Райнер начал выдыхаться, а Берт одобрил группу высоченных деревьев на отдалении. 

— «Хороший выбор, — мысленно кивнула она, спиной приваливаясь к жесткому стволу. — Все подходы как на ладони, а двух–трехметровая мелочь не допрыгнет, как ни старайся».

— Сиди здесь и не дергайся, — Берт хмурился, глядя на нее сверху вниз. — Все равно далеко не убежишь.

— Неужели? — Из вредности едко протянула Имир. Хорошая свара пришлась бы кстати — отвлекла от ноющей боли в груди и ненужных бестолковых мыслей.

Но Берт не повелся: мрачно посмотрел из–под челки, поиграл, словно невзначай, лезвием клинка и перебрался на соседнее дерево. Тяжело опустился рядом с Райнером, хлопнул его по плечу и тихо заговорил о чем–то, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Глядя на шевелящиеся губы Бертольда, на Райнера, утирающего испарину со лба, Имир бездумно отдирала кусочки сухой коры и дряблый зеленоватый мох с толстенной ветки. Боль от щепок, впивающихся под ногти, отвлекала не хуже перебранки. Что угодно, лишь бы не вспоминать огромные голубые глаза — недоуменные, обиженные, яростные. 

Выбор сделан. К чему теперь жалеть? Главное она успела: последнее «прости» — непозволительная роскошь в их положении. Но Имир рискнула бы снова. И сбежала бы тоже — снова. Лучше быстрая смерть в деревне Титанов, чем каменный мешок в подземельях, допросы и майор Ханджи со щипцами. 

И Криста — нет, Хистория — как способ давления.

Сантименты не к лицу загнанным в угол людям. Им не по карману милосердие, жалость и честь, когда на кону остатки сильно поредевшего человечества. Имир не сомневалась — разведчики додумались бы быстро. Ни для кого не секрет, что они близки. 

Были близки.

Она скомкала рубашку на груди, рванула ставшую вдруг тесной шнуровку и задышала ровнее, пытаясь унять саднящее и горькое, ворочающееся под ребрами. Прохладный воздух освежал сухое нёбо и ссохшееся горло, обдувал вспотевшую шею. Глупо переживать из–за сопливой девчонки. Глупо. Она уже теряла однажды — привычную жизнь, дорогих людей, рассудок. Ей давно уже пора было привыкнуть.

— Эй, вы! — Злобный окрик получился громче, чем хотелось, эхом прокатился между густых крон.— Чем трепаться, достали бы воды.

— Потерпишь, — огрызнулся Райнер. 

Выглядел он плохо: дрожащие руки, мутный взгляд. Не удивительно — превратился дважды за сутки, сдержал Эрена и десяток диких, вынес их на себе. Крепкий парень, как ни крути. Вот только выбор сейчас у них небольшой: либо привал часов на десять – двенадцать, либо дальше их понесет Берт. Но последнее попахивает самоубийством — Колосс медлителен, а высоченную фигуру заметят все титаны в округе. Еще одну схватку они не выдержат. Не теперь, когда они измотаны и истощены.

— Имир, — Бертольд в два прыжка оказался перед ней. 

Имир прищурилась. Интересно, много газа осталось у него в баллонах? 

— Ты догадываешься, что ждет тебя по возвращению?

— Откуда? — Деланно удивилась она. — Возможно, я сумею договориться с вашим начальством. Докажу, что могу приносить пользу не меньшую, чем вы. 

— Возможно, — кивнул Берт, а Райнер за его плечом гадко усмехнулся. — А возможно и нет.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — Сил ходить вокруг да около не было.

— Нам нужно в Шиганшину. И ты должна нам помочь.

Имир от неожиданности расхохоталась:

— Порезвиться напоследок? 

— Две, может, три недели на свободе. — Оба смотрели настороженно и серьезно. — Подумай об этом, Имир.

Забавно. Предложение подумать от идиотов, которые спалились так бездарно. С чем они вернутся домой? На одной чаше весов она и информация о координате. На другой — Эрен, оставшийся у разведки, полная демаскировка и Анни... 

Анни. 

— Предложи вы штурмовать Сину и подвалы королевской полиции… — Имир жадно вглядывалась в застывшие лица, — я бы поняла. Но развалины Шиганшины? 

Длинные пальцы, сжавшиеся на рукоятях клинков, дернувшийся вниз–вверх кадык. А Райнер был прав, ну надо же. Злобное веселье заклокотало, рвануло наружу ядовитым:

— Крошка Берт оставит свою подружку за Стенами? — Имир подалась вперед. — В руках ублюдков–солдат? Ее там растерзают по кусочку. Неужели не жалко?

— Заткнись! — От звонкой оплеухи мотнулась голова. Перед глазами вспыхнули яркие пятна, а в ушах загудело. 

Имир прижала ладонь к мгновенно онемевшей щеке. Сосредоточившись на Берте, движение Райнера она пропустила. Не такой реакции она ждала. И уж точно не от него. 

Вот же больной уебок.

— Ты как? — Берт присел на корточки рядом, ощупал кончиками пальцев ее горящую скулу. 

Имир зашипела. 

— Извини, он немного не в себе.

— Немного? — Она покосилась на Райнера, рассматривающего собственные руки и бормочущего что–то себе под нос. 

— Ему просто надо отдохнуть. — Берт смотрел пристально и не отстранялся от нее ни на дюйм. — Ты согласна нам помочь?

Только дураки хватаются за любую возможность, не сумев скрыть радости. Умные выбивают чуть больше, торгуясь и юля. 

— Вы отпустите меня потом?

— Нет! — Райнер, как грозовая туча, тотчас навис над ними. — Сила Берика не должна пропасть.

Имир перевела взгляд на Берта — в глубине его зрачков не было ни намека на колебание или жалость. 

Ладно, попытаться стоило. Отсрочка хуже, чем помилование, но лучше, чем смерть.

— Хорошо, — она встала, опираясь рукой о шершавый ствол. — Если будем бежать по очереди, то, возможно, доберемся живыми. Мой титан проворнее, но сил у него меньше, учтите.

— Тогда отдыхай, — Берт поднялся рядом. — Я займусь водой и поищу что–нибудь съестное, раз уж помочь мне больше нечем.

— Райнер! — Расставлять все точки следует сразу. Тем более что Берт еще не ушел. — Ударишь еще раз — и я откушу тебе голову.

— Хорошо, — ни удивленным, ни впечатленным тот не казался.

— Извинений не будет?

— Нет. — Каменное лицо без малейших эмоций. Быстро же он взял себя в руки. 

Вот только она уже знает его маленький секрет. У этой непотопляемой с виду посудины пробоин хоть отбавляй. И если раскачать как следует... 

Главное — не пойти на дно вместе с ними.

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Широкая тропа, протоптанная множеством гигантских ног, разделила ковчег пополам. Зияющий пролом за спиной, такой же точно впереди, чуть ниже треснувшего герба с женским профилем — и сотня ядер не ударила бы точнее.

— Гордишься? — Имир толкнула Райнера локтем. — Чисто сработал. Разгонялся от самого дома?

 

— Нет. — Сурово поджатые губы и четкий посыл «завали!», который она считала без труда. Злить Райнера Имир не хотела, но и идти молча не получалось. Слишком жуткой казалась тишина, слишком вязкой и осязаемой. 

Она чувствовала каждую выбоину и трещину на дороге, липкую грязь, которая чавкала под голой ступней и прилипала комьями. Прислушивалась к шорохам и скрипам, к их глухим шагам и хриплому дыханию. Холодный пот покрывал плечи и спину, заставлял дрожать всем телом.

Над крышами домов серело закатное небо, и тень от Стены постепенно накрывала город, укутывая его в черное вдовье покрывало.

Имир не видела ни малейшего движения вокруг, не заметила ни одной уродливой рожи над кромкой кособоких крыш. Но мысль о том, что за ближайшим углом может таиться девиант, не отпускала. Без клинков на поясе и УПМ она чувствовала себя беззащитной. Паника волнами подкатывала к самому горлу, заставляя сердце колотиться все сильней и сильней.

— Остановимся у самой Марии, — Берт свернул вглубь кривой полуразрушенной улочки. — Если что, сможем быстро забраться наверх.

— Вы сможете, — процедила Имир. Злоба и бешенство звенели в голосе, как натянутые тросы, и хлестко били с размаху. — А я туда не пойду.

Холод и страх оплетали ее, тянули на дно, кружа в водовороте эмоций. Усталость, скопившаяся в пути, рвала в клочья здравый смысл и хрупкие ниточки недоверчивого приятия между ними. 

— Там битые стекла, черепица и хрен знает что еще! — Чужое тупоумие бесило до ломоты в висках.— Или отдайте сапоги или идите на хуй! 

Они уставились на ее ноги так, словно видели их впервые в жизни. 

Имир зарычала, готовая разорвать любого. Немедленно, прямо сейчас. И плевать она хотела на последствия.

— Не злись! — Спокойно произнес Берт. — Подожди.

Он медленно, без малейшей нервозности подошел вплотную, не обращая внимания на ее сжатые кулаки и оскаленные зубы. Опыта общения с неуравновешенными психами ему было, видимо, не занимать. 

— Что ты... — Имир не договорила, охнув от неожиданности. 

 

Примерившись, он подхватил ее на руки и зашагал вглубь развалин, следуя за молчаливым Райнером.

— Я просила сапоги! — Насупившись, она ерзала, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Но ярость схлынула так же внезапно, как и пришла. От Берта тянуло теплом, которого ей так недоставало. 

Даже сквозь одежду она чувствовала его обжигающе горячую кожу, а на щеке оседало жаркое дыхание. Он был как большая раскаленная печь, к которой хотелось прижаться, войдя в дом с лютого мороза. Ее не раздражала ни влажная шея в разводах от прилипшей грязи и пыли, ни густой запах пота, ни колючая щетина на подбородке перед глазами. 

Поймав себя на желании сжаться в комочек и уткнуться носом в его грудь, Имир хмыкнула и отстранилась, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Мы найдем тебе что–нибудь утром, — Берт понял ее смешок по–своему. Сжал теплой ладонью ее плечо, мимолетно огладил. — А сейчас нам нужно убежище. Потерпи. 

∩ · ∩ · ∩

С домом им повезло. 

Прижавшийся к самой Стене, он был целехонек, если не считать сбитой черепицы и сгнивших досок на крыльце, сквозь которые пробивалась молодая, ярко–зеленая поросль бука.

— Неси, чего встал. — Имир толкнула Берта локтем и нахмурилась, глядя на разбросанные по полу осколки посуды, сломанные полки и стулья. — Мародеры?

— Откуда? — Ухмыльнулся Райнер. — Нет, это животные. Смотри.

Он наклонился и показал то, что Имир увидела в полумраке не сразу: длинные глубокие царапины на дверцах шкафов и на боках гладко выструганных ящиков.

— Собаки, кошки, потом наверняка дикие из леса подтянулись. Титаны их не трогают, а здесь есть чем поживиться, — задумчиво произнес он, выпрямляясь.

— Да уж, еды после титанов хоть отбавляй. — Не удержалась от колкости Имир. 

Прищурилась, наблюдая, как меняется в лице Райнер, и вдруг поняла то, что казалось ей странным все время. Ни останков, ни трупов — они не видели даже маленькой горстки костей, пока шли по улочкам Шиганшины. Но откуда тогда запах? Ошибиться Имир не могла.

Она уже была здесь. Пять лет — долгий срок, но куски тел на улицах, кровь и крики, панику и то, как содрогалась земля под тяжелой поступью десятков ног, она помнила четко. Остальное — лишь обрывками. 

Вот куски кирпичей разлетаются, как сноп искр из костра, под огромным кулаком титана. Мелкое крошево режет глаза и кожу, вихрящиеся клубы пыли не дают свободно дышать. Она кашляет, давясь поднявшейся в воздух взвесью, и сжимает ладонями горло. 

Пожилой усатый солдат хватает ее за плечо и волоком тащит за собой. Нашивки с розами, паром и канонада пушек такой силы, что вопли и стоны в этом грохоте совсем не различимы. Она оглядывается и видит распахнутые рты и белые, искаженные от ужаса лица.

Память о прошлом возвращалась к ней неохотно, чаще — ночами. На странную девочку, кричащую во сне, внимания обращали мало. Таких как она были сотни в лагере беженцев.

— Будем ночевать наверху, — Берт поднимался по шаткой лестнице, балансируя на ступеньках с Имир на руках. — Райнер?

— Идите, я поищу консервы или, может, что еще съестное осталось.

— Хорошо. 

Лестница под ними опасно заскрипела, Берт покачнулся, и Имир не выдержала. Уж лучше распоротая нога, чем сломанная шея.

— Отпусти, я дальше сама. 

Тот пожал плечами, но послушался. Осторожно поставил ее на пол и посторонился, пропуская вперед.

Вглядываясь под ноги и проклиная густые сумерки, которые скрадывали очертания и превращали тени в неровности, а неровности — в размытые тени, Имир поднялась на крошечную площадку второго этажа. 

Две небольшие комнаты по правую руку, одна, чуть больше — по левую. Она заглянула в каждую из них — одежда вперемешку на полу, перевернутые умывальники, прогрызенные мышами дыры в стенах. 

Имир выбрала ту, в которой были целыми стекла. Небольшая кровать, комод и куски когда–то ярко раскрашенных, а теперь поблекших игрушек — в детской казалось чуть чище и немного светлей. Она притащила найденный в соседней комнате матрас и кинула его в угол. Одеяло, найденное там же, прижала к лицу и поморщилась — стойкий запах плесени раздражал, но выбирать не приходилось. 

— «Завтра, — пообещала себе Имир. — Завтра я вытащу их на солнце».

Она укутала ноги и легла, положив руки под голову. Шевеля пальцами и потирая ступни друг о друга, она надеялась разогнать кровь и согреться быстрее. Чудовищная усталость наваливалась каменной глыбой, а веки слипались сами собой.

— Ты здесь? — В комнату заглянул Берт, а следом за ним вошел Райнер. — Ничего нет, к сожалению. Потерпишь?

— Плевать. — Пробормотала она, с трудом держа глаза открытыми. Сонная нега разливалась по телу, делая его тяжелым и непослушным. — Я хочу спать.

— Прости, мы не будем шуметь. — Берт аккуратно присел на середину детской кроватки. Та прогнулась, жалобно заскрипев, но выдержала.

— Тут еще две комнаты, — Имир поднялась на локте и уставилась в упор на Берта, расстегивающего ремни УПМ. — Они тебя чем не устраивают?

— Мы будем ночевать вместе. — Берт смотрел так же, как и тогда, на ветке: отстраненно, пристально, без колебаний.

Она упала спиной на матрас, подавив желание застонать и схватиться за голову. 

— Делайте, что хотите. — Раздраженно фыркнула и отвернулась к стене, притянув колени к груди. Не доверяют и боятся — что ж, и правильно делают. — Будете храпеть — задушу.

Райнер что–то недовольно забубнил, возмущаясь, но Имир уже крепко спала, уткнувшись холодным носом в краешек сырого одеяла.

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Просыпаться не хотелось. 

Солнечный луч нагревал щеку и расцвечивал оранжевым изнанку век. Пылинки щекотали нос, заставляя морщиться и все глубже зарываться в теплое нутро постели. От вчерашнего безмолвия не осталось и следа: в стене тихо шуршали мыши, а за окном вразнобой гомонили птахи, чирикая о чем–то своем. 

На чердаке зашелестело, хлопнули крылья раз, другой, и уютное воркование полилось из–под застрехи.

Имир вздохнула и зажмурилась до резких желтовато–зеленых кругов. Хотелось есть, хотелось никогда не вставать, хотелось вновь очутиться в казарме разведки. 

Хотелось распахнуть ресницы и увидеть растрепанную Сашу, копающуюся в тумбочке и восклицающую что–то себе под нос. Рявкнуть на нее хриплым ото сна голосом:

— Давай потише, деревенщина! 

— Поднимайся, Имир. — Кровать Микасы — напротив. Умытая и причесанная, Аккерман бы тщательно затягивала ремни, разглаживая мелкие складочки на форме. — Пора.

Имир бы хмыкнула, не ответив, и повернула голову, приветствуя:

— Доброе утро, крошка! — И улыбнулась в ответ, поймав смущенную улыбку из–за плеча. 

Криста переодевалась, отвернувшись к стене и смущаясь их до сих пор. Она всегда надевала белье и штаны, и только потом снимала ночную рубашку. Смятый подол полз вверх, обнажая узкую талию, острые лопатки и молочно–белую кожу с россыпью родинок на пояснице. Всего мгновение — и водопад светлых локонов падал вниз, скрывая тонкую шею с синеватой отметиной зубов на загривке. Ее зубов.

Гулко хлопнувшая дверь и скрип лестницы вспугнули всплывающие в памяти картинки. Прогнали сонную одурь, как брошенный камешек — стайку звонких пичуг. 

Имир подобралась мгновенно. Не открывая глаз, прислушалась к шагам и тихой разноголосице половиц. Гадать, кто пришел ее будить, почти не пришлось — для мощного и даже на вид тяжелого Райнера поступь звучала слишком легко и осторожно.

Солнце исчезло с изнанки век, ушло тепло со скулы и кончика уха. 

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — в голосе Берта звучали нотки укора.

Имир длинно выдохнула и медленно разлепила ресницы. Он стоял над ней, заслонив падающие из окна лучи, и смотрел спокойно, без недовольства. 

— Чего тебе? — Берт — не Криста, желать ему доброго утра она не собиралась.

Он вздохнул и вытянул руку вперед, покачав зажатыми в ней ботинками прямо перед ее носом.

Имир подхватилась тут же. Игнорируя широкую улыбку, схватила их за голенища и дернула на себя, вцепившись намертво.

— Райнер нашел в соседнем доме. Не уверен, что они подойдут, но...

Его болтовню Имир не слушала. Отогнула язычок на правом ботинке, заглянула внутрь, потом залезла туда рукой. Сухие, они пахли плесенью, как и все вокруг, но тонкий аромат настоящей, хорошо выделанной кожи неумолимо пробивался поверх. Перевернув, Имир осмотрела подметки — почти новые. Или, может, одевали нечасто: по праздникам или на танцы. 

Одно но — шнурков на них не было. Имир задумчиво провела пальцами по ряду ровных аккуратных отверстий.

Да и плевать.

Берт все еще бормотал что–то, когда она пересекла комнату и опустилась на корточки в противоположном углу рядом с их постелями. Сдернула простыню и, помогая себе зубами, быстро оторвала от нее длинный кусок. 

Берт запнулся, обиженно засопел, но промолчал. Имир украдкой усмехнулась. Похоже, ссориться надоело всем. Вот и чудненько.

Оторвав от той же простыни еще кусок и намотав портянки на грязные, в сероватых разводах, ступни, она натянула ботинки и притопнула. Великовато, но привередничать ей было не с руки. Осталось только продернуть импровизированные шнурки, и можно смело выбираться наружу. Для полного счастья не хватало только УМП или клинков на поясе.

В желудке громко заурчало, закрутило и свело, от голода засосало под ложечкой.

И наесться до отвала.

— Давай помогу. — Берт смотрел, как она, чертыхаясь, пытается продеть лохматящиеся концы тонких полос в отверстия.

— С чего вдруг?

— Я тоже есть хочу, — виновато улыбнулся он и опустился рядом, скручивая в тугой жгут второй конец. — Когда я пошел за тобой, Райнер раскладывал по тарелкам тыкву. Так что давай ногу, иначе все остынет.

— Тыкву? — Переспросила она, подхватывая кончиками ногтей мягкую ткань.

— Ага. Мы нашли заброшенные огороды неподалеку. Все заросло, но если хорошенько поискать, то там есть даже земляника. И земляная груша разрослась. Можно попробовать выкопать.

— А мяса там нет? — Имир посмотрела на кривобокий бант, который расправлял Берт, и закатила глаза. Несильно шлепнув по пальцам, распустила и заново затянула узлы, заправив концы шнуровки вовнутрь.

— Есть. Райнер поймал там же, на грядках.

— Ну хоть на что–то он годится. — Покривила душой Имир. — Тогда чего ты тут расселся? Пошли быстрее.

∩ · ∩ · ∩

— Почему не на кухне? — Легкое эхо отразилось от стен. 

На первом этаже было гулко и пусто, а в большом очаге — ни малейшей искры.

За ночь дом преобразился. Исчезли мусор и тряпье, покрывавшие ровным слоем все обозримые поверхности. А судя по куцему венику из прутьев, валявшемуся в углу, тут даже пытались подметать. 

— На улице проще, — пожал плечами Берт и толкнул входную дверь. — Или ты хочешь залезть в дымоход и проверить, цел ли он и не забился ли?

— Лучше ты. Длинный, худой — вылитый ершик, — огрызнулась Имир, выходя следом. — И вихры топорщатся точь–в–точь.

Берт смутился и пригладил волосы пятерней.

— Поверь, ты выглядишь не лучше.

В этом Имир не сомневалась. Липкая кожа, грязь под ногтями, мажущие по плечам сальные волосы, кое-как собранные в хвост. Собственный запах пота и немытого тела не раздражал лишь по одной причине — она к нему уже притерпелась.

На улице было душно и безветренно. Высыхали лужи, оставшиеся после дождя, отмечая белесой каймой свои бывшие владения. Громко щебетали птицы. 

Имир подняла голову и взглянула на солнце, прикрыв ладонью глаза. Зенит давно миновал, и теперь оно величаво спускалось вниз, навстречу кромке горизонта. 

Долго же она спала. 

Имир потянулась на ходу и размяла напряженную шею. Позвонки захрустели, но скованность в мышцах до конца так и не ушла. 

Настроение было приподнятым. Крепкий сон, почти по размеру ботинки — если не радоваться мелочам, то легко погрязнуть в унынии и самоедстве. А там и до петли на крепком суку совсем недалеко. 

Имир предпочитала жить, а не терзаться. 

 

Райнер обнаружился через сотню шагов, в конце улочки. На расчищенном пятачке горел костер, стояли рядышком стулья и маленький столик. Кривобокие кастрюли и миски теснились в стороне, рядом с большой деревянной лоханью.

— Хотим нагреть воды и помыться, — перехватив ее взгляд, объяснил Берт.

— Чур, я первая. 

— Наносишь на всех воды из колодца, — обернулся к ним Райнер. — Тогда и поговорим. Ведра я тебе дам.

Рукава, закатанные до локтя, ремни УПМ, бисеринки пота на лбу. Сегодня он выглядел куда лучше: увереннее, собраннее, спокойнее. Почти как обычно. 

Вот только тот странный огонек в его глазах из его глаз никуда не исчез. Или просто она не замечала его раньше?

Взглянув на ее ноги, Райнер удовлетворенно кивнул и протянул ей щербатую тарелку с отбитыми кое-где краями. 

— Спасибо, — невнятно пробурчала Имир. Уставилась на крупные желто–оранжевые куски, от которых поднимался пар, как от убитого титана, и сглотнула ставшей вдруг вязкой слюну. Спросила: — А мясо где?

Райнер мотнул головой:

— На столе. Только крышку сними. И ложки там же.

В животе забурчало с новой силой, и она, плюхнувшись на ближайший стул, потянулась к пузатой кастрюле.

— Райнер, — Имир мрачно разглядывала жаркое. Костей в нем было больше чем мяса раза в три, а то и в четыре. — А крупнее ты ничего поймать не мог? Тут есть нечего.

— Тогда не ешь, раз нечего, — тот потянул кастрюлю к себе, но Имир шустро зачерпнула ложкой жаркое. — После обеда пойдешь и наловишь. Хочешь — покрупнее, хочешь — пожирнее. Покажешь нам пример, как надо.

— Десяток лягушек и то сытнее выглядят. 

— Ты ела лягушек? — удивился Берт, присаживаясь рядом.

Брови Имир взлетели вверх. Неужели кто–то из них похож на ребенка, выросшего в достатке и под строгим присмотром родителей?

— А ты разве нет? Возле лагеря беженцев, куда нас поселили под Яркелем, было чудное болото, — она мечтательно подняла глаза к небу. — Правда, через год там не осталось не только лягушек, но и водорослей.

Заткнувшись, она быстро начала есть — жадно, почти не жуя и совсем не чувствуя вкуса. Лишь бы заглушить сосущий изнутри голод.

— Ну и кого мы съели? — поинтересовалось она, когда в тарелке почти ничего не осталось. Заглянула под крышку опустевшей кастрюли, печально вздохнула. — Кролика?

— Ежика, — поправил Райнер.

— Тоже сойдет, — Имир почесала потную шею, дотронулась до волос, слипшихся на концах, и поморщилась. — Ладно, уговорили. Показывай, где там твои ведра. Так и быть, сделаю вам одолжение.

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Сосуществовать им удавалось мирно. Ну, или почти.

Имир откусила от яблока еще раз, прицелилась и швырнула в Райнера огрызком, попав ему точно между лопаток.

— Имир!

— Ты копай, копай, не отвлекайся, — подначила она, устраиваясь на обломке широкой балки удобнее. — Или вы можете сделать перерыв и рассказать мне, что ищите, мальчики.

Райнер долго смотрел на нее, а потом отвернулся. До нее донеслось негромкое «наглая сука» и что–то еще неразборчивое про тяжелый характер и возможных родителей. 

Имир довольно сощурилась. Потянула из кармана еще одно яблоко, натерла большим пальцем красный бок до матового блеска и откусила.

Что они ищут, она догадывалась и так. О своем подвале, в котором якобы спасение не только всего человечества, но и трех Стен разом, Эрен рассказывал всем желающим направо и налево. Одобрительно смотрящего на это командора Имир понимала — она тоже любила ловить на живца. 

Жаль, что точным адресом Эрен так и не поделился. Но Имир была ему за это благодарна.

— Чем дольше вы будете искать, тем позже мы отсюда уйдем. — Она сидела напротив Райнера и Берта, сцепив пальцы в замок, и смотрела на них предельно серьезно. — В этом деле я вам не помощник.

Они с ней не спорили.

 

С утра она вставала, умывалась под пристальным взглядом Райнера и шла проверять с ним силки. Ежики, кролики, иногда птицы — все они попадались в ловушки, расставленные на заброшенных огородах и в палисадниках. 

Жизнь кипела на развалинах и без людей: мелькали полосатые хвосты енотов, деловито снующих между обломками, подворотнями крались одичавшие кошки, мышкующие днем и на закате. На чердаках царили совы — в ночной темноте их уханье разносилось отовсюду. 

— Странно, что не видно собак, — удивилась однажды Имир, глядя, как проворная рыжая белка скачет по штакетнику покосившегося забора.

— Придут ближе к зиме, с волками, — уверенно произнес Райнер и нахмурился. — И мне бы не хотелось находиться здесь, когда это время наступит.

Она помогала готовить, носить воду и вытаскивать матрасы на солнце. Но когда Райнер и Берт, раздвинув после обеда тарелки, решали, где продолжить свои поиски, Имир начинала злиться. 

Они не просили ее помогать и четко договорились об одном — Имир пообещала не исчезать из виду хотя бы одного из них. 

И Имир не исчезала. Только спрятала найденный перочинный нож сначала в рукаве, а затем и под подушкой. С ним было немного спокойнее.

Каждый вечер при свете лучины Берт отмечал на самодельной карте, которую начертил углем, те дома, которые они успели проверить.

Поначалу было забавно находить на развалинах всякую всячину: расчески, гребни с перламутровыми вставками, новую блузу и штаны, которые она выстирала дважды, прежде чем одеть. Соль в закрытом коробе, карабин с заржавевшим спусковыми механизмом и еще один с погнутым стволом. 

Они складывали полезные находки в доме, вновь захламляя его вещами. Обломки клинков в ящике комода, смятые баллоны со сжатым газом вдоль стены. И как назло — ни одного целого комплекта ремней УПМ. 

Попадались находки страшней: кости — целые и погрызенные, черепа — человеческие и крупных домашних животных. Похоже, Райнер не шутил насчет волков и одичавших собак.

Вот только кости не могли пахнуть так, как чудилось иногда Имир. Пока Райнер и Берт разбирались с замками и завалами, она крутила в ладонях кривоватые мелкие яблоки, сорванные неподалеку. Кислые, с испорченными клювами птиц боками, они набивали оскомину и приглушали запах гниения и разлагающейся плоти, преследовавший ее в безветренную погоду. 

И было еще кое-что. То, что не давало ей спокойно спать по ночам. 

Просыпаясь в глухой предрассветный час, Имир смотрела сквозь опущенные ресницы то на скрытого занавеской Берта, то на Райнера, прижавшегося к стеклу. И каждый из них, не моргая, вглядывался в улицу, в конце которой горел костер. В чернильной темноте он был виден как на ладони — яркая точка из танцующих на ветру язычков пламени.

Они сидели, словно в засаде. Словно ждали кого–то, кто мог прийти сюда без приглашения. Тот, кого они не желали видеть. 

Опасность была снаружи, не внутри. И она не знала, радоваться ей этому или огорчаться.

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Имир пересекала анфиладу безликих комнат. Ярко–алые кисти тяжелых бархатных портьер качались в такт ее шагам.

В зеркалах отражалась она — высокая, перетянутая ремнями УПМ, с нашивкой–единорогом на плече. Она уверенно скользила между серыми тенями, которые были когда–то людьми. 

Их судьба ее не волновала ни капли.

Окно распахнулось, жалобно зазвенели стекла, а впереди мелькнула знакомая сорочка и копна светлых волос.

— Криста? — Голос Имир звучал хрипло, словно карканье старой вороны. — Криста, постой!

Имир ускорила шаг, пытаясь догнать расплывчатый белый силуэт, двигающийся среди теней с такой же легкостью, как и она сама. 

— Хистория?

Изящная фигурка застыла, обретая четкость и плоть. Дрогнули обтянутые кружевом плечи, зашелестели юбки, и она обернулась, недоуменно вздернув светлую бровь: 

— Мы знакомы?

От ураганного ветра разлетелись мелким крошевом стекла и зеркала, сверкая бритвенно–острыми гранями. А комнату наполнил удушливый трупный запах.

 

Имир смотрела в стену, не моргая. Бешено колотящееся сердце стучало все медленней и реже, постепенно входя в привычный ритм. 

Просто сон. Очередной дурацкий сон и ничего более.

Стерев с лица соленые капли, она повернулась на другой бок, ожидая увидеть привычную картину «Караульный у окошка», и замерла. У подоконника никого не было.

Имир вытянула шею, вглядываясь в скомканные у противоположной стены одеяла. Либо Райнер и Берт исхудали до состояния травинки, либо в комнате она была совсем одна.

Сев на постели, она зажмурилась и прислушалась к окружающим звукам. Кто–то тихо разговаривал за стеной.

Стараясь не шуметь, она встала и на цыпочках выскользнула в коридор. Что бы сейчас не происходило, ей надо знать. Возможно, это и есть тот самый шанс, и другого у нее не будет.

Голоса стали чуть слышнее. Шаг, другой, третий. 

— ...нельзя. Это слишком рискованно! 

— Других вариантов нет. Нам нужна информация. Нам нужны хоть какие–то гарантии.

Все как всегда: Берт перестраховывается, а Райнер прет напролом. 

Имир ухмыльнулась. Вот только что они обсуждают?

— А если эти решат, что сами найдут быстрее? Решат, что мы теперь бесполезный мусор и не нужны?

На свистящий шепот Берта Райнер не ответил. 

Имир стояла, вмерзнув в пол и затаив дыхание. От волнения у нее стучало в висках и дрожали пальцы. Поймают — плевать, не убьют же. Хуже, если она сама не сможет ничего понять. Сложно играть, не имея ни единого козыря на руках.

— Мы должны рискнуть, — наконец прошептал Райнер. — На этот раз я смогу. Исправлю, что натворил.

— А если не получится? 

— Дай мне три дня. Если к исходу четвертого я не вернусь — бери Имир и уходи. Или отпусти ее. Решай сам. Только вернись и расскажи Совету все как есть, без утайки. Может, у них обнаружится план получше. И ему расскажи тоже...

— Райнер... — Такого голоса у Берта Имир не слышала никогда. Жалость, вина, растерянность.

Да что там у них происходит?

— Я уйду сегодня, не спорь. 

Имир попятилась обратно, стараясь не выдать себя. Надо вернуться, пока Райнер с Бертом не вышли в коридор. 

Забравшись в теплую, еще не успевшую остыть постель, она укуталась до самых глаз одеялами и сжала виски ладонями. 

Мысли беспорядочно скакали. Она пыталась ухватить концы и собрать все ниточки воедино. Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало ответов.

Имир почувствовала чей-то взгляд на своем затылке, и по спине побежал холодок. 

Она вздрогнула и зажмурилась. 

— Можешь не стараться, я знаю, что ты не спишь. 

Райнер, титаны его задери. Похоже, у нее большие неприятности.

Она повернулась к нему, решив, что отпираться бессмысленно. 

В тусклом свете, падающем из окошка, его лицо выглядело, будто высеченное из камня.

Она приподнялась на локтях.

— Чего тебе надо?

— Предупредить тебя, — такой Райнер пугал до дрожи. 

— И о чем же? — Имир хорохорилась, но внутри все сжималось от дурного предчувствия. 

И она не ошиблась. 

На этот раз его движение она засекла. Рука Райнера метнулась к ней, она отшатнулась и вдруг поняла, что происходит, но не успела. Он первым выхватил нож из–под ее подушки. 

Имир била наверняка, но Райнер отмахнулся, как от надоедливой мошки и, поймав ее кисть в болевой захват, вывернул всю руку.

Резкая боль прошила от плеча до кончиков пальцев. 

— Отпусти немедленно! — Она хрипела и вырывалась, делая себе еще больнее.

— Дергаться перестань.

Имир заскрипела зубами. Послушно обмякла в его руках, лихорадочно продолжая искать выход. Грубой силой ей не справится, не с ним. А если громко закричать? Берт прибежит или он в курсе того, что сейчас происходит?

— Если ты думаешь, что мы не знали про нож, то ты ошибаешься, — Райнер говорил спокойно, но хватку не ослаблял. — Не считай себя умнее других, Имир.

— Какого хрена тебе надо? — Ее колотило от злости и страха.

— Я не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове, но послушай, что я скажу. Не вздумай обидеть Берта или попытаться от него удрать. И если хоть волос упадет с его головы, ты не спрячешься от меня нигде: ни за Стенами, ни внутри них. 

— Волнуешься за него? — Имир била наугад теперь словами. — Он последний, кто у тебя остался? Последний живой?

— Нет, — Райнер разжал руку, и Имир упала на постель, не успев сгруппироваться. — Нет. 

Она отпрянула к самой стене, путаясь в одеялах. Подальше от этого больного уебка. Как можно дальше.

Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза со странной смесью отвращения и любопытства, подбрасывая на раскрытой ладони ее нож.

— Я предупредил тебя, запомни. 

Он аккуратно положил нож рядом с матрасом, поднялся и вышел, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Имир дрожала, вжимаясь спиной в стену. Кусок одеяла в руках рвался под ее пальцами в клочья.

∩ · Бертольд · ∩

— Посуду сегодня моешь ты. — Имир с вызовом смотрела на него в упор, и Берт тихонько вздохнул с облегчением.

— Почему это? 

— Потому что я с утра потрошила кролика, поскольку кое-кто норовит хлопнуться в обморок каждый раз, когда разрезает пушистую шейку.

— Хорошо, — не стал он спорить.

Имир снисходительно фыркнула и, перегнувшись через стол, зачерпнула из его тарелки ложку овощей.

Так было лучше и намного привычнее. Главное — все не испортить, рассмеявшись.

 

Вчера, когда он пришел ее будить, то наткнулся на затравленный взгляд из–под вороха покрывал и прикушенную до крови губу. Что–то произошло на рассвете перед уходом Райнера, что–то между ними двоими. 

Имир молчала весь день, а за обедом он разглядел синяки у нее на запястье. Похоже, разговаривать спокойно этим двоим было не под силу. Оно и немудрено.

В желудке неприятно заныло. Нельзя было оставлять их наедине ни на секунду. Чудо, что все обошлось.

Берт потер покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Он старался лавировать между ними все это время. Поддерживал Райнера, отодвигал от него Имир с ее ядовитым и колким языком, терпеливо сносил все насмешки.

Иногда казалось, что он не справится. Что Имир напомнит Райнеру то, что тот отчаянно пытался забыть вот уже целых пять лет. И Берт не знает, что случится тогда.

Пока была рядом Анни, ему было проще и намного спокойнее. Она понимала без слов, молчаливо поддерживала и помогала иногда советами. 

Он не мог ее бросить внутри Стен. Их слишком мало осталось.

— Ну, ты идешь? — Имир стояла перед ним, недовольно хмурясь.

— Куда?

— Искать свой подвал? — Закатила глаза Имир. — Точнее не твой, а Эрена, но кого это волнует, правда? Готов к очередной попытке ограбить товарища?

Имир смотрела цепко, следя за его лицом и реакцией. Она хотела знать, что происходит. И любой бы хотел на ее месте. Вот только Берт никак не мог решиться.

— Конечно, пойдем.

Она состроила недовольную гримаску, но пошла рядом с ним в ногу.

Иногда хотелось ей все рассказать, объяснить и попросить о помощи. И было бы снова капельку легче и намного спокойнее. Но не было никаких гарантий, что Имир не использует все это против них. Она как хитрая лиса — в ее норе всегда два выхода, а рыжий хвост виляет внезапно — то вправо, то влево, сбивая со следа. Так сразу не поймешь, на чьей она стороне.

Берт сидел в Шиганшине как на пороховой бочке, держа в правой руке кресала, а в левой — кремень. И то, что он затеял, было очень и очень опасно. 

Но рискнуть он был готов. И дело было не только в Анни. Где–то в глубине души он твердо знал: он сделает все, чтоб отдалить их возвращение домой. 

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Он покорно ждал, пока Имир набьет яблоками карманы, и они смогут пойти дальше. 

Стоя на толстых нижних ветках, она придирчиво выбирала каждый плод. Конопушки, обтрепанные штаны — она была похожа на хулиганистого сорванца. Такие залезали иногда на территорию Учебки, чтобы поглазеть на них, курсантов. Командиры приказывали выгонять, но каждый из сто четвертого, и даже Имир, чаще делали вид, что не замечают посторонних. Внимание подростков, чуть младше их самих, смотрящих с восхищением и восторгом, льстило.

Имир спрыгнула вниз легко и как-то изящно, мягко спружинив при приземлении. Ловкая, сильная, умная — и какой же скотский характер. 

Берт вздохнул. Похоже, сегодня уклоняться от огрызков придется ему. 

— Не боись, — Имир будто прочитала его мысли. — Зато ты всегда будешь знать, что я рядом.

Слабое утешение.

Место, куда они шли, Берт наметил давно. Они начинали поиски с окраин, постепенно сужая круги и пробираясь к центру. 

Иногда под грудами камней и битой черепицы было трудно понять, был ли здесь дом вообще. Они старались залезть под каждую доску и в каждый уголок, боясь пропустить то, что им было нужно. Тыкались, как слепые котята, на ощупь и безо всяких ориентиров.

— Останемся здесь, — Берт затормозил у развалин дома, на стене которого он сделал пометку углем еще пару дней назад. 

Имир брезгливо сморщилась, но промолчала. Оглянулась, выбирая, куда бы присесть, а Берт принялся за работу.

 

Как ни странно, дождя из огрызков сегодня не наблюдалось. Берт испуганно вздрогнул и обернулся, когда осознал, чего не хватает. 

Но нет — Имир не исчезла. Она сидела на том же месте и с хмурым видом покусывала губу.

— Все нормально? — Не удержался Берт и подошел. Выул из ее рук фляжку с водой, шумно отхлебнул и утер рот рукавом.

— Мне здесь не нравится. 

Он смотрел ей в глаза, пытаясь понять — шутка это или очередная издевка. Но ответный взгляд был серьезен. Так она смотрела очень и очень редко.

— Ты просто не выспалась, — мягко произнес он, не зная, чем еще ее утешить. — Вот и кажется всякое.

— Я, по-твоему, истеричная дура? — Она прищурилась, и от нее ощутимо полыхнуло бешенством. 

Берт вскинул ладони в примиряющем жесте. 

— Не злись! — Он раз за разом попадал впросак, пытаясь ее успокоить или немного поддержать. И раз за разом натыкался на острые колючки, которые она, казалось, не опускала ни на мгновение.

Райнера достаточно было слушать, пока он горячечно шептал все подряд, без разбора, мешая их реальность и свои фантазии. Анни — напоминать , что им есть куда возвращаться. Пусть все мосты, натянутые здесь, горят. Пусть. Их не жалко, ведь ее с нетерпением ждут дома. 

Но что нужно Имир? Если удастся подобрать к ней ключ, то она сможет стать грозным союзником, которого им сейчас так не хватает. 

Вот только надолго ли?

— Прости, я не это имел в виду. — Он протянул фляжку обратно и присел перед ней на корточки — Может, поможешь мне? Подержишь лом, пока я сниму дверь с петель. Замка нет, но она сидит плотно, не открыть.

Имир недоверчиво посмотрела на него сверху вниз, словно последние реплики ей послышались.

— Прости, я знаю, ты не хочешь нам помогать, но давай заключим перемирие. До тех пор, пока не вернется Райнер. — Берт улыбнулся и протянул ладонь. — Идет?

Имир медленно наклонилась, почти коснувшись носом его щеки.

— А ты уверен, — прошептала она, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием, — что он вернется?

Берт отшатнулся, а Имир рассмеялась довольно и зло. 

— Так и быть, — она встала и отряхнула штаны. — Пошли, а то еще надорвешься без своего дружка.

 

Дверь натужно скрипела, трещала, но постепенно сдавала позиции. Берт напряг мышцы и еще раз ударил плечом. 

Захрустев, та, наконец, слетела с петель.

— Есть! — Берт победно улыбнулся и обернулся к Имир.

Но та его ликований не разделяла. Побледневшая, она прижимала руку к лицу, заслоняя нос ладонью.

— Ты чего? — Берт принюхался. Пахло так себе — сыростью, гнилью, чем-то еще отдаленно знакомым, но непонятным. Вполне терпимо, в общем-то.

— Я туда не пойду, — четко и как-то слишком спокойно произнесла Имир. 

Берт пожал плечами. Большего он от нее и не ждал. Удивительно, что она вообще согласилась помочь.

Он вынул из кармана огниво и маленький огарок свечи, погрызенный мышами. Чиркнул раз, другой, и на тонком парафиновом кончике затеплился крошечный огонек.

Берт, пригнувшись, пролез в узкий проем и начал спускаться по лестнице, дыша ртом. Вонь становилась все гуще и все сильнее резала глаза.

Свет за спиной мигнул, и он оглянулся — за ним неуверенно шла Имир. Глядя на ее лицо, Берт предпочел это никак не комментировать. А то толкнет еще в спину и закроет — с нее ведь станется.

Он поднял свечу повыше, сделал еще пару шагов и застыл как вкопанный. В тишине он слышал только судорожные вздохи Имир и стук собственного сердца.

На земляном полу лежало то, что когда-то было людьми. 

Это были не кости, которые они видели снаружи. Здесь не было титанов и хищников, зато был холод и крысы, пировавшие до отвала.

У некоторых останков еще можно было разглядеть черты лица.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу, заставив сжаться и длинно выдохнуть.

— Что же это? — просипел Берт. Руки тряслись, пятно света дрожало на влажных кирпичных сводах.

— Семья, — голос Имир звучал спокойно. — Спрятались в подвале, решили переждать. А выйти не смогли — завалило. 

— Имир...

— Дни, возможно, недели в полной темноте, без еды и питья. И ужас, и бесконечные попытки открыть дверь. А вокруг один за другим умирают близкие. Уж лучше быть съеденным титаном, как думаешь? Это чудовищно больно, но хотя бы быстро.

Он круто развернулся, взмахнув руками, и бросился наружу. 

Имир поймала его за плечо и впечатала в склизкую стену.

— И они такие не одни. — Она сквозь зубы цедила слова, глядя куда-то мимо него. — Из вытяжек подвалов тянет мертвечиной, Бертольд. Город пропах гнилью и ужасом. Скольких вы еще найдете таких, сдохших, как кротов, по вашей вине? 

Ее слова резали по живому, вспарывали то, что каждый из них стремился забыть, и выпускали наружу. Голова шла кругом, в ушах шумело, виски сдавило обручем, а желудок сделал кульбит.

— Только не говори Райнеру... — успел просипеть он, и его стошнило ей под ноги.

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Ужинать он не стал. Долго умывался, брызгая во все стороны ледяной водой из колодца, и тщательно полоскал рот. Даже вода отдавала на вкус мертвечиной.

Имир молчала, сосредоточенно доедая прямо из кастрюли оставшийся с обеда гарнир, и почти не смотрела в его сторону.

Не сговариваясь, они вернулись в их комнату еще засветло. 

Она закопалась в свои одеяла, став похожей на нахохленную сову, которых и так было здесь в избытке. Блестела карими глазищами и, судя по всему, о чем-то напряженно размышляла. 

Берту было все равно. Пусть молчит, пусть огрызается, пусть язвит. Но ей тоже не по себе — и это заметно. Крови и человеческих жизней на ее руках меньше, но она есть. И она не может не думать об этом так же, как не может не думать об этом и он.

— Вы все равно продолжите поиски? 

Берт вздрогнул от хриплого голоса, потер пальцами переносицу. Зажмурился и тихо ответил:

— Да.

— Что там, в подвале? — Вопрос прозвучал устало. 

Берт промолчал. Имир не понимает, что есть вещи, о которых лучше не знать. Он устал хранить чужие секреты, устал решать, устал не вспоминать. 

— Почему я не должна говорить Райнеру? — Она начинала злиться. — Он боится несвежих трупов? Что–то я за ним раньше такого не замечала.

Что бы он ни ответил, это даст ей оружие намного опаснее ее перочинного ножа. И промолчать у него не получится — теперь ей есть, чем его шантажировать.

— Он нестабилен в последнее время. — Берт тщательно подбирал слова. — И я не хочу волновать его еще больше.

— Нестабилен? — Имир ухмыльнулась и откинула одеяло. Наклонилась вперед, впившись в него взглядом. — А нестабильность началась после замка Утгард? Правда?

Плохо. Докопавшись до сути, она сможет уничтожить Райнера одним щелчком.

— Ну, чего ты молчишь? Мой титан настолько поразил его? Это все из-за того, что я съела вашего дружка? Как там его звали? Берик?

— Заткнись! — Кусок угля, которым он делал пометки на карте, просвистел у нее над головой и врезался в стенку, разлетевшись черными осколками. Как она может спокойно говорить о таком? Как?

— Неудачник. — Имир с холодным бешенством смотрела на него, вытряхивая из волос мелкую крошку. — И ты, и Райнер, и твоя высокомерная сука Анни. И тем более ваш сожранный дружок. Вы все неудачники.

— Не смей, — Берт зашарил рукой, пытаясь найти то, чем можно еще запустить в эту мерзкую тварь. И на этот раз он не промахнется.

— Подушкой в меня кинь. Я не откажусь от еще одной, — ласково посоветовала она. — Что, обиделся за свою подружку? С тобой она была ласкова и не смотрела так, как будто ты грязь, прилипшая к подметкам? Тогда тебе повезло. Вот только ты все равно неудачник.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о нас! 

— Конечно, не знаю, — согласилась Имир. Поднялась и медленно приблизилась к нему. — Но можешь мне рассказать, я с удовольствием послушаю.

— Прекрати ерничать! — Берт смотрел на нее снизу вверх, не делая попытки подняться.

Хватит. Если она сейчас попробует ударить его ногой, то быстро окажется на спине. Пара веревок — и Райнера она будет дожидаться связанной по рукам и ногам. 

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — Имир стояла над ним, ехидно улыбаясь. — А если хочешь застать противника врасплох, то не стоит заранее выставлять блок, защищаясь.

Она медленно опустилась перед ним так, что их лица оказались вровень. Медленно протянула руку и коснулась его щеки.

Берт отпрянул.

— Что ты творишь? — По спине пробежали мурашки, а кожа на лице там, где она прикоснулась, загорелась огнем. Это место нестерпимо захотелось почесать.

Имир широко улыбалась, а в глазах было столько злого веселья, что Берт вздрогнул.

— Предлагаю тебе дружить. — Она надавила на его колени ладонями, заставляя опустить их, и, перекинув ногу, оседлала бедра. — Друзья же делятся секретами друг с другом.

— Слезь с меня! — Берт попытался ее спихнуть, упершись руками в грудь, но тут же их отдернул.

Имир расхохоталась.

— Да ладно тебе, потрогай. Я не укушу, — она дернула шнуровку на рубахе, оголяя маленькую аккуратную грудь.

Зарылась носом в его воротник, потерлась им о ключицу и глубоко вздохнула.

— Или укушу, если тебе такое нравится, — ее смешок осел на шее, а влажные губы прижались к его кадыку.

— Имир, пожалуйста, слезь, — Берт задрожал и зажмурился. Если Имир хотела его удивить, то у нее это получилось.

— Тебе не нравится? — Издевку в голосе она даже не пыталась скрыть. — Неужели я ошиблась, и ты у нас как Райнер, по мальчикам? А как же Анни?

— Прекрати, — он рухнул на спину, уходя от настойчивого языка, ласкающего подбородок и шею. Попытался вывернуться из-под Имир, но она крепко сжала коленями его бедра и навалилась на него сверху, вжимаясь грудью и вцепляясь пальцами в запястья.

— Тебе же нравится, — ее протяжный злорадный голос проникал глубоко под кожу и играл по тоненьким струнам нерв. — Нравится.

Берт со свистом вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Упругая грудь, умелый язык — его тело реагировало однозначно. 

Он зажмурился.

— Прекрати, мы не можем... 

Имир подалась вперед, проехавшись по его члену, который натягивал брюки так, что они рисковали порваться.

От удовольствия он застонал и подбросил бедра ей навстречу.

— Правда?

— Нет. Да. — Его мысли путались. Хотелось сжать ее ладонями за талию и потянуть на себя так же еще раз. 

— Мы не должны, — он впился ногтями в простыню, стараясь хоть немного успокоиться и прогнать горячечное возбуждение.

— Почему? — Юркие пальцы, расстегнувшие пряжки ремней, поглаживали то тут, то там.

— Я тебя не люблю, а ты...

Имир уткнулась в его грудь и затряслась от хохота, почти подвывая на выдохах. 

Жаркая волна стыда и смущения обдали горячим лицо и шею. Он чувствовал себя нелепым и беспомощным.

Руки Имир скользнули к завязкам штанов, не давая ему опомниться.

— Имир, ну подожди же ты! 

Она подняла голову, улыбаясь широко–широко, обидно и насмешливо. Опустила локти по обе стороны от его лица, провела языком по носу и лизнула в лоб.

— Спорим, у тебя никого еще не было? 

Берт зажмурился. Догадаться об этом было не трудно.

— Только дрочка под теплым одеялком, быстро и тихо, чтобы не мешать другим. Представлял свою Анни и сжимал член в кулаке . Ведь так?

— Имир...

— Можешь не открывать глаза, можешь представлять себе ее. Мне без разницы.

— Так неправильно. — Он распахнул веки, упираясь взглядом в ее лицо. Коснулся пальцами ее колен, накрыл их ладонью, сжал. — Зачем тебе это? 

— Я же сказала — хочу дружить. — Она съехала вниз и сжала пальцами его член сквозь толстую ткань брюк. Берт захлебнулся воздухом и запрокинул голову назад. — И ты хочешь тоже.

Отпираться было бессмысленно. И не хотелось.

Быстро расправившись с оставшимися ремнями, Имир взялась за край штанов, заодно зацепив и резинку белья, и потянула вниз. Берт приподнял бедра, облегчая ей задачу.

Она хмыкнула, но промолчала. Ему нестерпимо захотелось накрыть пах ладонью, пряча его от любопытных и недобрых глаз. Неужели его первый раз будет таким? И Имир. Как же так?

Она отбросила его штаны в сторону и взялась за собственные, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Медленно спустила пояс, открывая по кусочку темную кожу бедер, икр и лодыжек. Потом наклонилась, стягивая трусики, и из выреза выскользнула грудь с торчащими коричневыми сосками. 

Берт подавил рвущийся наружу стон и согнул ноги в коленях. Если он кончит прямо сейчас, то может потом смело идти топиться в колодце. Она сгнобит его насмешками.

Мечущиеся мысли оборвала Имир. Она села на его живот и, оперевшись на его колени спиной, широко расставила ноги. В голове сразу стало гулко и пусто.

Он честно пытался смотреть ей в лицо, но взгляд раз за разом соскальзывал на грудь. 

Имир наблюдала за его мучениями, кривя губы в улыбке и вздернув бровь.

И он сдался. Положил ладони на ее бедра, несильно сжал их и повел вверх, до самого края рубахи, которую Имир так и не сняла.

Кожа под пальцами была чуть шершавой, с пушком невидимых глазу волосков. 

— Можно? — Хрипло спросил он.

— Попробуй.

Берт потянул рубаху, и Имир наклонилась, позволяя стащить ее с себя. 

Впалый живот и проступающие сильнее всего под кожей косые мышцы, почти не видимые кубики пресса. Берт нажал большими пальцами и очертил то место, где они должны были быть. Ему понравились прикосновения. И понравилось то, как его ладони выглядят на коже Имир.

Он обхватил ее талию, повел ниже, стиснув ладонями ягодицы. Возбуждение плескалось в венах, норовя выплеснуться за край. 

Осмелев, зарылся пальцами в темные волосы на лобке. Намотал кудряшку на палец, отпустил. Замешкался.

— Ты еще раз спроси, можно ли, — хрипло подколола Имир.

Кончиками пальцев он скользнул между складок нежной кожи, потер, надавил сильнее. Внутри было мягко и горячо. Он поднял глаза — Имир все так же смотрела в упор, вот только грудь вздымалась чаще, а взгляд затуманился, став менее острым и пронзительным.

Берт закусил губу, пытаясь отвлечься от собственной проблемы, тесно зажатой между поясницей Имир и собственными ногами. Провел костяшкой указательного пальца по клитору, пытаясь угадать по ее сбитому дыханию, все ли он делает как надо. Потом выписал восьмерку кончиком пальца и потер фалангой.

Она, сдавленно застонав, завалилась вперед, упершись раскрытой ладонью в его плечо. Опустила голову, пряча лицо, и просипела сквозь зубы:

— Учись, салага. — Вцепившись в его пальцы, она начала ласкать себя его рукой. 

Пот заливал глаза, плечо отдавало болью — Имир впивалась в него ногтями до крови. Свободной рукой он беспорядочно гладил ее по шее, по плечу, аккуратно сжимал грудь. 

Напряжение сворачивалась кольцами, дергало, заставляло подкидывать бедра в такт двигающейся над ним Имир. Она шипела сквозь зубы и все сильнее сжимала его ладонь.

Внутри нее было жарко и мокро. Пальцы легко скользили, погружаясь на всю длину. 

Она сжалась вокруг него, стиснув бока коленями, и гортанно застонала. Он вновь подкинул бедра, не в силах больше терпеть:

— Имир...

Она резко вытащила его пальцы, приподнялась, грубо сжала в кулаке член и направила его в себя.

Этого оказалось достаточно. 

Сжав ладонями ее бедра, Берт насадил ее до конца и кончил, содрогаясь и выгибая поясницу.

Немного отдышавшись, он подхватил расслабленную и уткнувшуюся ему в грудь Имир и, перевернув их, навис сверху.

Притеревшись, как совсем недавно она, Берт несмело прижался ртом к ее рту. Прихватил за нижнюю губу, отпустил, прижался еще раз. Несмело скользнул кончиком языка между сомкнутых губ и уперся в гладкую поверхность зубов.

— Целоваться тоже не умеешь? — Имир лениво приоткрыла один глаз, и он смущенно зарылся в ложбинку между ее плечом и шеей.

Она фыркнула и толкнула его в грудь:

— Слезай, ты тяжелый.

Потом завернулась в его одеяло и отвернулась к стене. 

В теле разливались удовольствие и нега. Хотелось, как и Имир, обнять подушку, уткнуться в нее носом и проспать до самого рассвета.

Он вздохнул. За окном серели сумерки, а значит, предстояла еще одна бессонная ночь. А потом вернется Райнер. Должен вернуться, обязательно.

Берт, стараясь не шуметь, начал одеваться.

— Разбудишь через четыре часа, — за спиной раздался недовольный голос. — И перестань уже скрипеть, достал.

— Зачем? — моргнув, глупо спросил он у клубка одеял.

— Подежурю вместо Райнера. А то завтра ты мне не на ботинки наблюешь, а грохнешься в обморок. Я не собираюсь тебя тащить домой.

— Но...

— Заткнись уже. И разбуди.

Берт широко улыбнулся и протянул было руку, чтобы погладить Имир по плечу.

— Не вздумай! — Клубок одеял завозился, и Берту показалось, что он видит топорщащиеся в разные стороны иголки. — И прекрати лыбиться, скорострел.

Берт залился краской с ног до головы. Некоторые вещи не меняются. Похоже, перспектива утопиться в колодце перед ним все еще маячила.

∩ · ∩ · Райнер

Райнер потрепал лошадь по холке, запустил пальцы в густую гриву, почесал за ушком. 

— Умница, девочка. Хорошая, послушная, ласковая. — Теплая морда ткнулась в его ладонь, пофыркивая.

«Тебе нравятся такие лошади, правда?»

Райнер кивнул и чуть улыбнулся краешками губ.

Маленькая серая кобылка его не подвела. Довезла до самой чащи леса без промедлений. А теперь, когда от Розы они далеко, а над верхушками деревьев занимается рассвет, им пора было расставаться.

Райнер надеялся, что она сама сможет найти дорогу домой. Резеда была отличной кобылой — жалко, если с ней что–нибудь случится.

Он снял с нее седло и уздечку, почесал последний раз по теплому боку и легко стукнул по крупу, прогоняя обратно, на запад.

Недовольно заржав, лошадь всхрапнула и застучала дробно копытами, удаляясь среди деревьев.

А он дальше побежит сам и совсем в другую сторону.

Райнер помахал руками, разминаясь, проверил, как сидит на спине тяжелый рюкзак, покрутил головой.

«Хорошо справились, осталось только вернуться домой».

«Домой?»  
«Твой дом там, где сейчас дорогие тебе люди. Помнишь? Мы же с тобой договорились».

«А ты?»

«А я всегда рядом».

Райнер улыбнулся. Конечно, он помнил.

Кольцо привычно легло в ладонь, а потом село на палец. 

У них у всех были такие, с распилом посередине. Когда Райнер впервые надел свое, края кольца плотно прилегали друг к другу. А теперь — он повертел перед лицом ладонь: тыльная, лицевая, тыльная, лицевая, — между ними оставался приличный зазор.

И только у Анни кольцо все так же сидело на тонких пальцах.

«Поторопись, время».

Райнер кивнул. 

Горячий росчерк закровил на ладони. Тело обдало кипятком от макушки до пяток, как будто Райнера сбросили в чан с кипящей смолой. Кости плавились. Казалось, что кожа слезает от жара кусками и тут же нарастает вновь. И так бесконечное множество 

Первые минуты — самые мучительные. Боль заслоняла все, стирала разум. Все, что хотелось — крушить все вокруг, чтобы хоть немного унять кипящую ярость.  
«Эй, эй! Райнер! Соберись! Ты помнишь? Тебя ждет Берт, ты нужен Анни!»

Берт, Анни, их миссия. Ворох цветных картинок замелькал перед глазами, и он вспомнил.

«Я помню. Помню. Спасибо!»

В титаноформе ориентироваться было проще — обзор больше, а лесная чаща не представляла больше преграды. Он бежал по прямой, строго туда, куда ему было нужно.

Он помнил их план до мельчайших подробностей. Берт сомневался и не хотел его отпускать. Но Берт всегда сомневался и всегда обо всем волновался. 

Но у Райнера получилось. Их план сработал.

Экстренный канал связи не подвел. Райнер прождал шефа специального отряда внутренней полиции всего пять часов. 

Тот щерил крупные желтые зубы, ухмылялся и хохмил, но серые глаза смотрели цепко и внимательно.

«Осторожнее с ним».

С этим он был полностью согласен. С такими людьми всегда нужно было держать ухо востро.

Райнер верил ему. И не верил.

Всего пару месяцев назад, в их первую встречу, они условились, что Анни уйдет в полицию. Она возражала, но они настояли. Там казалось безопаснее, чем в разведке.

А получилось наоборот.

Кто был виноват в этом? Кто виноват в том, что они несли потери, что их становилось все меньше и меньше? Судьба, случай, проведение?

Райнер ударил на бегу в ствол огромной сосны. Дерево вздрогнуло и накренилось, начало падать, сшибая собой другие, помельче. 

«Не думай об этом. — Слова тихим ветром проносились в голове, облегчали боль, сдавливающую виски, остужали готовую вот–вот взорваться голову. — Ты должен действовать».

Да, он прав. Его ждал с новостями Берт. Как он там, в Шиганшине? Справился ли с вы ходками Имир? От этой бешеной суки можно ожидать чего угодно.

Земля под его ногами содрогалась, а в голове тихонько звенел веселый смех.

«Она не так уж и плоха».

Райнер вспомнил узкое веснушчатое лицо и повадки злобного хорька. Хотя у него всегда были странные вкусы.

«Она тебе нравится?»

«Она нравится нам обоим. Ты же замечаешь иногда, правда? Она чем-то похожа на меня».

«Вот уж нет!»

Тихий смех без ответа. Он всегда смеялся так, когда не хотел с ним спорить и ссориться. 

Ветки, бьющие по телу и лицу, не мешали и ничуть не замедляли его бег. 

Похожа? Если только иногда.

Память услужливо подкинула очередную картинку. 

Имир стояла над кастрюлей, вытянув длинную шею, и недовольно морщилась, принюхиваясь. Берик морщился точно так же, когда наступала его очередь дежурить на кухне, и пожимал плечами. 

Что он, что Имир — оба готовили одинаково паршиво.

А еще иногда она так же смотрел исподлобья. Сощуренные веки не давали рассмотреть цвет глаз, только злобный блеск в узких щелках. Райнер в такие моменты боялся Имир. Или Берика? Он уже и не помнил. 

Был ли Берик таким же острым на язык? Или Имир такая сама по себе? 

Это все совпадения? Или потому что в ней его сила?

Но как так получилось? 

Райнеру не может нравиться Имир. Не должна! Она украла силу Берика, украла, уби...

«Райнер, справа!»

Он задумался. Слишком задумался и не заметил, пропустил группу мелких титанов, выскочивших изза деревьев. 

Ничего, с ними он быстро справится. Берику не о чем переживать.

«Я вижу, спасибо!»

 

Титаны сминались под его кулаками, как мягкое масло. Спустя пару минут вокруг остались только столбы пара и истончающиеся под полуденным солнцем огромные силуэты.

Жарко.

«Потерпи, осталось чуть–чуть. И перестань думать. Помнишь, до добра это никогда не доводит?»

Опять звенел колокольчиком заливистый смех в голове.

Берик всегда посмеивался над Райнером. Над его суровостью и неповоротливостью. Он был младше, но всегда казался Райнеру старшим братом и примером для подражания. Он всегда и во всем был лучшим.

«Ты преувеличиваешь. Я отстойно готовил и боялся пауков».

Райнер улыбнулся. Точно, так и было.

Но он был лучшим воином из них всех. Лучшим из лучших. 

Ни он, ни Берт, ни Анни ни разу не победили его, не уложили его на лопатки. Ни они, ни обстоятельства. Берик всегда четко знал их цель и совершенно не знал сомнений.

Райнер без него не справился бы.

«Ты сегодня слишком сентиментален».

«Возможно».

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Солнце было еще высоко, когда он увидел стены, окружающие Шиганшину.

«Молодец, быстро управился».

«Мы молодцы».

Райнер заозирался по сторонам, проверяя, не притащил ли он за собой шлейф из диких титанов, и сосредоточился.

Вырываться из плена обжигающей плоти сложнее, чем превращаться в нее. К жару привыкаешь, растворяешься в нем, теряешь собственное тело.

«Соберись. Все, как нас учили — руки, ноги, голова».

«Я помню, спасибо».

Это было одновременно легко и очень сложно. Представить свое тело, почувствовать его границы до кончика ногтя и понять, что оно существует внутри, а огромная оболочка — только инструмент. И выдрать себя из оболочки разом, совсем как вынырнуть из толщи воды.

Их учили этому, без сомненья.

Райнер помнил себя, лежащего на земле без ног. Короткие культи дымились, отрастая. В тот раз он не справился. 

Рядом тогда присел на корточки Берик и протянул с виновато-хитрым видом руку, на которой не было кисти.

— Поторопился, — ухмыльнулся он. — А ты, я вижу, решил опять себя выдернуть силой?

— На себя посмотри!

— П–ф–ф–ф. Мне и одной руки хватит, чтобы надрать тебе зад.

Берик проворно отскочил от Райнера, который пытался отвесить ему подзатыльник и смеялся.

Инструктор начинал орать на них еще на подходе: 

— Что-то я ни разу не видел, чтобы один из вас, идиотов, свой хер забыл в титане. Про это все почему-то помнят. А руки и ноги чего? Не нужны? Отставить веселье! Через пятнадцать минут повторить!

Райнер пытался смотреть серьезно, но прыснул, видя как у Берика, стоящего чуть впереди, затряслись плечи. 

Сколько им было тогда? Девять? Десять?

Перепалки с Бериком здорово оживляли и спасали от отчаяния тогда. Спасали и сейчас.   
«Райнер, хватит уже».

Да, хватит. 

Пролом уже был перед ним, а у него с собой послание, целый рюкзак с консервами, ракетница и связка свечей, а не погрызенные кривые огарки, которые они собирали по опустевшим домам. 

И его с нетерпением ждали. 

Он плавно выдохнул, сосредоточился и выпустил острый якорь троса в стену, перейдя на УПМ мгновенно, как только распалась вокруг него оболочка.

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Он приближался к их домику медленно, шагом, идя ровно посередине улицы. Они условились с Бертом о знаках. Если бы привел хвост или пришел не один — держался бы правой стороны. 

Берт выскочил навстречу, не дождавшись, пока он войдет в дом. Обнял, захлопал по плечам, не скрывая радости, ощупал взглядом.

— У меня все в порядке. Жив, не ранен. — В ответ на невысказанный вопрос улыбнулся Райнер.

У самого Берта он разглядел синяки под глазами и покрасневшие веки.

«Ему бы поспать».

Райнер кивнул и широко улыбнулся, хлопнув Берта по спине.

— Тебя не сожрали? Какая жалость, — Имир подпирала косяк и кривила губы, но в глазах у нее плескалось облегчение.

«Она волновалась тоже».

— Принеси, пожалуйста, лишний прибор, — попросил ее Берт, не оглянувшись. А сам тихо прошептал: — Получилось?

— Посплетничать и потом можете, девочки, — Имир демонстративно закатила глаза, но отступила за порог, скрываясь в глубине дома. — Вам есть теперь о чем.

По лицу Берта поползли неровные красные пятна. Он схватил Райнера за локоть и потащил его к их полевой кухне.

— Рассказывай!

— Армин соврал. — Райнер докладывал четко и быстро. Времени у них сейчас было немного. Появится, только когда Имир уляжется спать. А Берт все же волновался. — Анни в подвалах Стохаса, успела укрыться в оболочке.

— Долго она ее не удержит, — закусил губу Берт.

— Поэтому нам надо поторопиться. Найденные бумаги необходимо сжечь все до единой. Им нужен только саквояж с образцами вакцин.

Берт кивнул, а за их спинами уже слышатся шаги приближающейся Имир. 

— Гарантии? 

— Я бы не стал им верить. Но если у них будут образцы, то мы станем им не нужны. Зачем им засветившаяся Анни, если они сами смогут создать своих титанов? 

— Думаешь, у них получится?

— Главное — нам уйти до того, как они начнут эксперименты.

— Держи, — Имир втерлась между ними, впихнув в руки Райнеру самую потрескавшуюся тарелку. – Мяса нет, опять одна тыква и немного пшена, потому что кто-то из-за своей мягкотелости не ловит дичь уже второй день.

Берт бросил непонятный и, как кажется Райнеру, предупреждающий взгляд на Имир. Но та лишь фыркнула с независимым видом. 

У них появились общие секреты? Его не было всего три дня. 

«Очевидно, что-то между ними произошло».

Райнер пожал плечами. Берт сам расскажет. Он всегда рассказывал важное.

— Не беда, — пожал плечами Райнер. — Я как раз принес кое-что. 

Он снял рюкзак, поставил его на землю и присел перед н им на корточки. 

Имир заинтересованно наблюдала через его плечо, как он развязывал тесемки. Хищно раздула ноздри, когда увидела чехол с ракетницей.

— Не вздумай стащить, — предупредил Райнер. – Это для дела.

Порылся в недрах рюкзака и наконец нащупал то, что искал.

— Держи! — Он протянул банку с рыбными консервами Имир, а себе и Берту достал тушенку, запаянную в жестяные кругляши. 

— Девочкам — рыба, мальчикам — мясо, — он повернулся к Берту. — Нож есть?

— На столе возьми, — лениво протянула Имир. — И раз девочкам рыба, то ты немного ошибся.

Она забрала из рук несопротивляющегося Берта жестянку, а ему отдала свою.

Лицо Берта по цвету напоминало пламенеющий закат. Он прятал глаза и молчал, а Имир смотрела в упор почему–то на него, Райнера, и ехидно ухмылялась.

— Не переживай, — все так же лениво произнесла она. — На голове у него волосы целы. А вот за другие части тела не поручусь.

Берик смеялся в голове, удивленный и странно обрадованный. 

«А девка-то не промах. Надеется крутить им теперь, как ей вздумается».

На лице Имир не было ни грамма стыдливости, одно лишь злорадное веселье. Зато Берт не поднимал глаз от земли. 

— А ну сели! — Рявкнул на них Райнер, потирая висок.

Они послушно сели на свои места за столом.

Райнер отнял у Имир банку консервов и, печатая шаг, подошел к Берту.

— Если ты ее трахнул, это не значит, что она должна сесть тебе на шею.

И бросил рыбные консервы Имир, которая хохотала в голос и до слез:

— Кто кого еще трахнул, Райнер.

Он покачал головой.   
«Хорьки — они такие, — вторил смеху Имир в голове Берик. — Чуть зазевается птенец, и его уже нет».

И что теперь с ними делать?

∩ · ∩ · ∩

Возражения Берта Райнер слушать не стал. Первым сегодня будет дежурить он. В крови еще кипел адреналин после пробежки по лесу, а Берту нужно отдохнуть. 

Оконное стекло холодило лоб. Он пристально смотрел на теплящийся в конце улицы костер. 

Когда в особом отделе полиции теперь точно знают, что они здесь, риск нарваться на отряд зачистки возрастает стократно. 

Если повезет, первыми они пойдут на дым и свет. А у них будет пара лишних секунд, чтобы скрыться.

«Им выгоднее сдержать обещание».

Кто знает.

Райнер оглянулся. В своем углу, укутавшись в одеяло, спала Имир. Берт — на их стороне, раскинув руки и ноги. Они так и не поговорили толком — сначала рассматривали карту с пометками, потом Райнер достал клочок бумаги, на котором были все сведения, известные о доме Эрена полиции.

Рано или поздно они найдут этот подвал. Заберут саквояж доктора Йегера с образцами сывороток и обменяют его на Анни.

— Склянки из подвала на девку из подвала.

Райнер поморщился, вспоминая глумливую улыбку шефа особого отдела.

Пусть они не достали Эрена — теперь это не их забота. Но зато они смогут вернуть Анни.

Райнер снова оглянулся на спящих.

Анни, Имир, Бертольд — пусть разбираются сами, где чувства, где привязанности, а где расчет и попытка выжить любым способом.

Имир наверняка надеется, что, когда придет время возвращаться домой, Берт отпустит ее. И почему она не хочет с ними? В их родной деревне чудесно.

Не надо ни от кого прятаться, врать или скрываться. Там их ждет почет и уважение. Там их ждет Берик. И если Имир им поможет, то ее не осудят за убийство Берика.

Озноб прошел по позвоночнику, руки затряслись. Ненавистная тварь!

Она убила Берика! Сожрала его!

«Райнер!»

Это сон, сон. Всего лишь сон. Кошмар, который преследует его по ночам.

«Я живой, Райнер, помнишь? Живой! Мне пришлось уйти, но я жду тебя дома. Ты вернешься, и мы снова встретимся».

Так и было. Да.

Ему уже однажды снилось, как острозубый титан напал на них, и Берик не успел увернуться. И Райнер сидел, сжимая голову руками, и повторял сквозь слезы: «Он жив, он жив, он жив». 

Анни смотрела и молчала, сжимая кулаки, а Берт вдруг положил ладонь на его плечо.

— Конечно, он жив, Райнер, — его губы кривились, а глаза были полны слез. — Он просто ушел.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Неужели ты не помнишь? Он сказал, что будет ждать тебя дома.

И Райнер вспомнил. Вспомнил, как Берик улыбнулся и помахал им рукой, а потом припустил вниз по полю, туда, откуда они пришли.

Это просто сны, дурацкие кошмары. Он давно уже не верит им. 

Но когда он увидел титана Имир, то запаниковал. Вдруг выдумал несусветную глупость, что она съела Берика, что он мертв. Мертв уже почти шесть лет, а он так и не успел сказать ему, как он был ему дорог.

«Я знаю это, Райнер. И всегда знал».

И он заторопился, запорол их план, раскрылся перед Эреном. Но он так хотел домой, убедиться, что с Бериком все в порядке.

Им осталось совсем немного — и скоро они вернутся. 

Скоро он опять увидит знакомые бревенчатые домики, и Берик выкатится ему навстречу, приветствуя как воина, которым он был ради него. Вместо него.

«Все так и будет, Райнер».

Анни начнет улыбаться, как прежде, Берт перестанет волноваться обо всем, а Имир... Что ж, в сущности, она не так уж и плоха. Может, и для нее найдется место в их мире.

«Делай, что должно, Райнер, и никуда не сворачивай. Мы все ждем тебя здесь».

Никаких сомнений, никаких метаний. Им осталось немного, всего чуть–чуть.  
«Конец уже близок».

∩ · конец · ∩


End file.
